tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
魔藥師
Converted Class Summary Original Class: The Physician The Herbalist is a Offensive class It used to be The Physician, but was converted by The Mastermind. Using deception to trick the Blue Dragon, The Herbalist can deceive them into accepting lies as truth, such as having been attacked and healed, and having the dead show up as classes they really weren't. Mechanics * Your Defile '''ability allows you to know the class of a the player you are using the ability on if they die. '''Strategy *Coordinate with The Assassin when using your Drug 'ability by using it when the Assassin isn't killing that night, to make it seem as if you are still unconverted, for example when he has been imprisoned by The Prince. *You may trick a player into believing you are a Physician that saved their life by drugging them and then telling them that you were the one who healed them. That player will probably then defend you from all accusations in the future. If you are later killed after you've become an Assassin, the person who defended you will seem suspect and will likely be executed for having backed you up. *Make sure that The Assassin doesn't use his Nightshade poison. This could end up in you getting executed if you were to claim as your unconverted counterpart, The Physician. *Your '''Defile '''ability can be powerful to lead the Blue Dragon to believe many different things, such as making them think they are in a Cult game, or that a powerful Unseen member is dead. Some care should be taken when using it, since if the Blue Dragon realizes the class was faked, they'll also realize that there's either an Herbalist or Possessor. ** If you're unsure what else to defile someone as, The Assassin is often a safe bet, especially if a previous Assassin has died - the contradiction between the target's notebook and their class will usually be overlooked because anyone can be converted into an Assassin, and even if a real Assassin is later exposed, people will simply think he inherited the class. This can be especially effective if The Mastermind is dead - if your actual Assassin later dies, this can lead the court to think all evils have been caught, which will usually make them conclude that the King is evil, getting him lynched. However, while such an Assassin defilement may make people skeptical of the target's notebook, it won't necessarily make them completely disregard it, since parts of it could have been written before the "Assassin" was converted. ** Defiling someone as The Mastermind can be valuable, especially after Night 3, since it can lead the court to think the Mastermind is already dead. However, if the real Mastermind dies later, it could potentially out you. ** Defiling someone as The Fool or The Scorned can be effective at making people disregard their will, although people may wonder how a normally-immune Scorned got killed. ** Defiling someone as a Neutral Killing class can be effective at getting their notebook disregarded, and even if the deception is discovered people may assume it was The Possessor rather than a Herbalist. However, unless you are ''certain the killer is The Sorcerer, this carries some risk, since the BD will stop hunting the Neutral Killer. It's also dangerous to fake a Sorcerer's death while The Inquisitor is alive, since the Inquisitor will know the real Sorcerer is still around when they fail to receive a victory message. ** Defiling someone as a Reaper or Possessor in a Sorcerer game can cast enough doubt on the Inquisitor claim to get him wrongfully executed. ** Defiling someone as a Blue Dragon class rarely works, since it won't match their notebook and few Blue Dragon would keep an inaccurate log. In an absolute pinch you could theoretically try to cast doubt on someone's claim this way, but it's more likely to just out the existence of a Herbalist. '''Lore: '''Unknown The scouts are looking into this... '''Night Room: Unseen Room Announced May, 2016